


Rubies and Amethysts

by RanmaruKirino3



Series: Kidou x Hiura [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 02:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19523326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: Kidou has always liked Hiura and one day decides to act on his feelings.





	Rubies and Amethysts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dia_XD_X3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/gifts).



Its rare for Kidou to be very interested in players. Just like how he became so interested in Endou Mamoru to the point he was saved from Kageyama's clutches and became a better person.

But its very rare for Kidou to be so interested in someone to the point he had a crush on that person.

But was it still a crush? Or was it already love?

He remembered watching Inakuni Raimon's matches live and in videos.

Despite a certain blue haired Inakuni Raimon player's plays were kind of predictable, Kidou can't deny that his plays were graceful.

So graceful Kidou has a hard time looking away from him during a match.

And its not helping that both of them are now in the same team.

He would watch him during practice, watch the calculating look on his eyes when he's thinking about something and how he would curiously look at Mansaku when coach was talking about weird stuff again.

On day offs, he would either stay at the dorm just reading a book or will be dragged to the town by Asuto followed by a chuckling Mansaku.

He likes ramen, but would do anything for blueberry flavored snacks.

He also realized how Hiura would disappear after practice ends, and would find him training on his own somewhere in the Japan Representatives' residence grounds.

Which is currently happening right now.

Inazuma Japan had just finished training in their covered court and were now doing their own thing. Mansaku and Asuto had looked for Hiura, but after realizing that he wasn't around, they had just shrugged and left to take a shower.

He watched as Hiura dribbled for a while before practicing his hissatsu: Koori no Yari.

Kidou knew that the hissatsu lacked proper strength, but can be powerful if done correctly.

Kidou soon found himself going to Hiura who was still busy training on his own.

"Hey." Kidou greeted and noted how Hiura jumped a bit.

"Kidou-san!" Hiura said in surprise "Um... what are you doing here? Not that you're not allowed to be here but practice is over..?"

"And that applies for you too. You look exhausted." Kidou said as he took the ball from the ground.

"But... Koori no Yari isn't perfect enough for the worlds. I honestly wonder what coach had seen in me to pick me. There are way better members than me. Kozoumaru, Captain Michinari, Norika-"

Kidou silenced him by putting a finger on his lips. "I get it that we all doubt ourselves. But coach has seen something that only you can do. And you just haven't realized it yet."

"Only I can do...?" Hiura asked, looking at Kidou.

"Its for you to find out, Hiura. The obstacle that you currently have is facing and loving yourself. Finding out your worth. Asking others won't be enough." Kidou said before looking up as it started to rain very hard.

Both players rushed to take shelter on the benches, just looking up at the dark sky and watching the rain fall.

"Thank you..." Hiura suddenly said. "No one has ever said that to me... not even Mansaku and Asuto."

Kidou looked at him and studied his facial features.

Hiura's eyes held this distant and sad look, and his face didn't hide this well either. It was obvious that the younger teen was hiding something this for a long while now.

"You don't have to thank me. Just remember that if you ever feel worthless, there's someone here who knows your worth and appreciate you for who you are." Kidou said

"Kidou-san..." Hiura said before Kidou gave him one of his rare smiles.

Kidou then removed his goggles, revealing red eyes before gently pulling Hiura close to him.

For Hiura, he felt like he was staring at rubies.

For Kidou, he felt like he was staring at amethysts.

Kidou smiled warmly at him, his emotions on his eyes were more visible now. It held fondness, love.

Gently, Kidou kissed him. Noting how Hiura's lips felt soft, like marshmallows. And of course, he tastes like blueberries. He slowly ran his fingers on Hiura's hair, earning soft noises from the smaller teen. Smirking, he decided to nip Hiura's lower lip before running his tongue on it.

"K-Kidou-san... what are you doing?" Hiura asked after he broke the kiss, face red like a tomato.

"Yuuto. Call me Yuuto." Kidou said before kissing Hiura again, only this time he managed to deepen the kiss.

It was only a few minutes after that Kidou pulled away before chuckling at the sight of a very flustered but still clueless Hiura and hugged him.

"Come on. Let's hit the showers. We are both drenched from the rain. Don't want to risk both of us getting a cold." Kidou said.

"But.. my clothes are at my room." Hiura said, voice muffled at Kidou's hug.

Smirking to himself, Kidou looked at Hiura. "I have spare clothes and towel on my bag. you can use that."

Hiura nodded before the two of them ran to the showers.

Kidou watched in amusement as Hiura put on his clothes and chuckled at how it was a bit bigger for the smaller teen. It was a bit baggy, but not enough for it to fall off Hiura's shoulders.

After putting on his clothes as well, he took the towel from Hiura and started to dry the blue locks.

"I don't have a comb." Hiura said "I should get it upstairs."

"Later. Its time for dinner. Besides, your hair is messy anyway. Doesn't matter if its a bit messier than normal." Kidou said.

"Is that supposed to be a complement?" Hiura asked and got a chuckle from Kidou.

"Trust me, it is." Kidou said before putting the damp towel on the hamper and dragged Hiura to the dining room.

The moment that Inazuma Japan saw Hiura and Kidou, with Kidou still holding Hiura's hand, chaos had started.

With Mansaku and Asuto's eyes wide and jaws dropped. Goujin making a racket three times than the normal sound. The others looking in amusement while Endou...

"Uhh... what's happening?" Endou asked

"THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIURA, YOU GOGGLE-EYED FREAK?!" Goujin screamed at Kidou who chose to ignore him and Hiura was confused at the situation.

Why were they reacting this way?

"HIS INNOCENCE!! HIS INNOCENCE!! THE VERY THING THAT CAPTAIN TOLD US TO PROTECT!!" Asuto wailed at Mansaku who was still too shocked to say anything.

Yes...

**Making Hiura wear his slightly ruffled clothes, go to the dining room where everyone was with very messy hair, and holding hands was enough to cause a huge misunderstanding.**

**A huge misunderstanding.**

And Kidou Yuuto was enjoying every moment of it.

"But Yuuto-kun didn't do anything." Hiura defended Kidou from Goujin "He just kissed me, that's all."

"YUUTO-KUN?! KISSED?!" Mansaku, Asuto and Goujin screamed


End file.
